1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing an alert generated from a state of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for activating different alerts according to the state of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal transmits and receives various types of events through a communication unit. An event may be receiving a voicemail, voice message, a voice phone call, or receiving a text message. In this case, the portable terminal performs the same notification alert according to the type of event received thereto. For example, in the case where a message is received and a user needs to be notified thereof, if a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), is turned off, the portable terminal activates (or turns on) the display unit and displays information about the received message on the display unit in a pop-up manner. Alternatively, alerts may also be performed in sound (audio) or vibration modes for the same notification purposes.
However, an alert method as described above has limitations in that the notification of event generation is prioritized regardless of the state of the portable terminal, thus resulting in an alert method that lacks a significant amount of sensitivity.